Mall Toad
by Thegamingteendream16
Summary: The Brotherhood go to the mall and leave Todd unattended.....


Easter In the Mall

The Easter holidays were upon the Brotherhood. They had no school to go to and the park was closed for repairs and to defrost the large amounts of unseasonable ice, which were oddly positioned next to large spots of burnt grass. No even questioned where the slime came from or what it was, they just cleaned it up as fast as possible. The five teens that made the Brotherhood were laying around the living room, watching another endless stream of infomercials. "Man, these shows are plan boring yo," sighed Todd, who was laying on the ground, resting on his elbows. "Yeah, you'd have to be an idiot to fall for these stupid products," groaned Lance, flipping through the channels. Fred was pacing around the house, annoyed at the lack of food, and Pietro was zipping around the house. "Come on come on come on. Let's do something. I'm going insane being caged up in here!" moaned Lance, zipping from window to window. That's when Fred collapsed on the ground, shaking the house on its foundation. That's when the heard Tabitha scream, a loud thud, and a few seconds later, a very embarrassed and confused Tabitha walked in through the front door, wearing nothing but a towel. "It's the oddest thing," she muttered, half dazed. "I was getting out of the shower, and I was looking out the window. Then the house moved, and next thing I knew, I was suddenly outside the window, heading towards the ground.... weird huh?" she mumbled, walking back up stairs. Pietro, Lance, and Todd watched her walk away. Todd stared at Lance with large, round eyes. "Come on Lance, we gotta do something, yo. Pietro is getting cabin fever, Fred is passing out from hunger pangs, and once Tabby figures out why she fell out a window, we're all dead." Lance looked up worriedly at the stairs, down to Fred, then over to Pietro. Pietro was camped out in a corner, dressed like a pirate, fishing out of a bucket of water. "I'll get that white whale, be it the last thing I do..." muttered Pietro. "Todd, your right. I guess we can go to the mall," said Lance, still a little disturbed by Pietro. Fred instantly popped up. "Mall? That means a Food Court, and a Food Court means FOOD!!" he yelled, and started hopping up and down like Todd. Which shook the house violently. Which resulted in another scream from Tabitha, another loud thud, and another half naked, dazed trip from the front door, back up the stairs, and back into the bathroom. Lance grabbed his keys and Pietro. "We better hurry. Tabitha can fall outta that window only so many times before she figures everything out."

So, the four Brotherhood members loaded up in the jeep, and soon were at the Bayville Mall. "Ah, freedom!" yelled Pietro, falling to his knees at the entrance of the mall. Just then a group of teenage girls passed by him. "Ah! Chicks!" he chanted, and sped off towards them. The others just watched him run over to the girls, and soon was out of sight, lost in the crowd. Todd turned to Lance. "So, what we gonna do?" Lance was about to answer when he saw a certain someone. "Um, I'll be over there Todd, stay with Fred," he muttered, quickly moving to the Gap, where Kitty and Jubilee were checking out clothes. "Well, guess its just us Freddy. What ya wanna...." Todd broke off in mid sentence, noticing he was alone. Looked around, in time to see Fred pushing through the crowd, headed towards the Food Court. Todd hung his head sadly. "Just great... I get to spend my vacation alone in the mall." Todd sighed and shuffled off towards the comic book store. He spent a few hours leafing through the new comics, nothing he would consider buying, or even stealing. He was about to give up and go wait in the jeep, when he saw a chance to liven things up. Bobby and Sam , aka Ice Man and Cannonball, had just walked in. They were looking in the display cases, admiring the old collectible action figures and comics. Though Todd also admired how full their wallets looked. He grinned, and moved closer. He used his skilled tongue to slightly slime their back pockets, and used his talented hands to easily slip both wallets out of the pockets undetected. 

Todd leaned against the counter next to the other two mutants. The store owner scowled and move over towards Todd. "Listen you. I don't care if you hang out in the back free loading and reading my comics, but stay away from the counter. Your smell scares away customers, not to mention your looks." Todd merely grinned and pulled out a fist full of cash. "Hey, that's not very nice. Especially since I was about to buy that first edition Spider Guy number one," said Todd, smiling as he saw the store owner's eyes widen. He quickly opened the case and handed Todd the comic. "Whoa, man Todd, how'd ya get the cash to buy that?" exclaimed Bobby, as he and Sam looked over Todd's shoulders to look at the comic. "Man, that is so cool. I've been dieing to read that one," muttered Sam. Todd shrugged and handed them the comic. "Ya want it? It's yours yo." Bobby and Sam stared at him. "Dude, this comic just cost ya $559!" Todd shrugged and pulled out another fist full of cash. "It's no prob yo. Got plenty more." Todd quickly left the store, leaving the two teens leafing through the pages of the comic. "Well, now that he's gone, what is you two were looking for," asked the store owner, still a little shocked. "Oh, we'd like one of those transforming car things," mumbled Sam, pointing at two old toy cars. "Yes sir. That'll be $25 dollars each." Sam and Bobby both reached for their wallets, discovering that their back pockets not only didn't contain them, but that they were full of slime. Both boys looked at each other and yelled, "TOAD!" The two teens quickly ran out of the store, and into the main area of the mall, but were unable to find Todd. 

Todd shuffled through the mall, wishing he could find something else to occupy him. He noticed three security guards running his way, and also saw Pietro running ahead of them. Todd quickly crouched down in a corner, waited for Pietro to run by, then shot out his tongue, wrapping it around a nearby pipe, leaving a trip line that quickly knocked the security guards off their feet. Pietro zipped back over to Todd's side. "Thanks man." Todd looked over and saw a few of the guards get back to their feet. "Don't thank me yet man, we gotta go," muttered Todd, as he spit a spray of slime in the path of the guards. As Todd and Pietro ran off, the guards were still slipping in the slime trap. 

Once they were able to duck inside a store, Todd turned over and looked at Pietro. "Why were ya going so slow man? And what did ya do?" Pietro looked at Todd a little embarrassed. "Well, I was trying to pick up these chicks, but evidently they were like playing for the other team or something because one of them kicked me in the shin and the other stepped on my foot. So, me legs all sore, and I think I have a few broken toes. So, it wasn't too smart to replace those guys coffee creamer with mayo," explained Pietro. "Well, either way, after what I pulled with two x-geeks and what you did, we better find Lance and Freddy and get outta here yo," said Todd, hopping out into the open. Luckily, Fred was running towards them, carrying a load of many kinds of foods, being pursued by an army of very angry looking chefs. "Help me out guys!" yelled Fred, as he ran by, leaving cracks in the floor. Pietro ran after Fred, with Todd trailing behind. He quickly turned, and sprayed more slime on the floor, slipping up the chefs. As Pietro, Fred, and Todd ran for the exit, they ran into Lance, who was weighed down with tons of bags and boxes from clothing and shoe stores. "Guys, save me! Kitty and Jubilee shop like maniacs!" pleaded a very sweaty and tired looking Lance. "Can't help ya now Lance. We got security guards, X-geeks, and angry chefs chasing us!" yelled Pietro, as he, Fred, and Todd ran by. Lance shrugged and dropped everything he was carrying, and chased after the other teens. "LANCE!" screamed Kitty, who looked very angry. "Sorry Kitty, emergency. I'll call you and explain later!" Lance yelled back, as he and the other three members of the Brotherhood reached the exit. Fred, Todd, and Lance were hunched over, trying to catch their breaths. Suddenly, Pietro's watch started to beep. "Uh oh. Uh, guys double time it. Things are about to get worse," he yelled, running towards the jeep. Lance and Todd looked at each other, and made a run for the jeep, Fred following closely. They all jumped into the jeep. Lance gunned the engine and pulled out, racing out of the parking lot. As they left, there was a large flash that could be seen inside the mall. Then, all the windows shattered as a giant flood of whipped cream poured out into the parking lot. "Well, that leaves us with yet another place we can't hang out," muttered Todd, who was turned around, watching everyone tripping and slipping in the sticky mess. Fred was looking also, munching on a pizza. "Uh oh. Lance you better drive faster, Kitty just got out, and I don't think she's happy about having whipped cream in her hair." Lance hit the gas harder, and sped all the way home. 


End file.
